Timothy Max Roosevelt Legacy Controversy
The Legacy of Timothy Max Roosevelt had been a Controversial debate, many Chawosaurians say he was a great leader, a leader of great patriotism, but on the left, Timothy was a controversial leader who had persecuted 1 trillion Chawosaurian Christians, conquered Chawosauria in a war and violent manner, Timothy's ignorant views on minorities was more Conservative, Timothy's views on women was very Conservative and views on Abortion was Liberal. National Legacy of Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt is the most celebrated figure in Chawosaurian History, his Monarchism, which lasted from 36 years, his Presidency, lasted for 70 Years, his Primership, lasted for 71 years, his whole Dictatorship, which lasted for 71 Years, has transformed Chawosauria from a regular Liberal Progressive World, into a different branch of Politics, like Abraham Lincoln, Timothy would always be the great emancipator, the man who freed the Chawosaurian People from European Assimilation and Christianization, thereby placing justice and defense as one of those goals Chawosauria will always be determined to. And to almost to all Chawosaurians, he's the leader who protected and defended Chawosauria from European Westernization. But to all Chawosaurians, particularly those Chawosaurians in the Western Hemisphere, Timothy is all the Chawosaurians think Chawosauria should be, and so consequently, they became so more infatuated with him so greatly and powerfully. Timothy is a heroic figure to all Chawosaurians, to so many of them, he was a great populist, the man who gave them hope, and the belief that Chawosauria will always survive in victory. In his early life, Timothy was born into a European Assimilated Predominate Native American Family, who was born into extreme poverty, suffered from Racial Discrimination in the United States, in anywhere from the Oregon Frontier who has lived in an old log cabin who has rose from poverty to enter into Politics to become apart of the Johnathan Montgomery Administrative System to become a member of the Chawosaurian Government, living out the Dream of Equal Opportunity in Chawosauria, his politics inspired many Chawosaurians, becomes the Monarch of Chawosauria in 1976 due to a victory he claimed in the Second Brutal War, he died in the moment of his triumph, on the spring of 2011 and marked the beginning of a surviving Administrative Monarch System which he created, many people would be like "God uh what, who wrote that scrip?". But in Chawosaurian Society and Culture, there were plays, movies, shows, signs, billboards and commercials and campaign ads of Timothy Max Roosevelt, many Chawosaurians dress up as Timothy Max Roosevelt and pretend tobe him in films, they made toys, cloths, items of Timothy Max Roosevelt, there were many locations and historical sites and other things named after him, and are 26 Million Statues of Timothy, standing across Chawosauria (Chawosauria-Wide), standing on memorials, government buildings and other locations. Timothy is the left, center and right symbol of Chawosaurian Patriotism, he was mentioned so many times in speeches at campaigns, graduations, parades and other events, they made movies and shows about Timothy, his image is everywhere in Chawosauria, it's on the money, it's on school walls, and in every Chawosaurian Schools, each classroom in all grades, K-12, has a picture of Timothy in the middle top of the boards, the purpose is Pledge of Allegiance, Pledge of Allegiance to the Picture of Timothy on the middle top location of the board. Legacy in Christianity Timothy Max Roosevelt's legacy on Christianity in Chawosauria is a matter of Hatred and Misunderstanding, Timothy persecuted and executed the entire Christian Population in Chawosauria, and passed harsh laws restricting the Rights of Christians, he ordered the burning and bombing down of all Christian Churches when he was rising to power, and used Anti-Christian Sentiment as a tool for a Political Candidacy for the Chawosaurian Parliament, and proposed two Discriminatory Laws criminalizing Christianity, the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, and Section 126. Timothy's massive Hatred for Christians is widely considered heroic in Chawosaurian Society and Christian Rights and Liberty are widely censored and ignored. Legacy to Minority Groups Timothy was never a hero for Chawosaurian Minorities, despite Immigrants were widely hated, and the using of Racist Nationalism and Ethnic Nationalism and Far-Right Nationalism to get Chawosaurians in line by telling minorities their place and role in Chawosaurian Society, which was Conservative. Legacy to Atheism Atheists in the United States would condemn Timothy's behavior towards Religious People, but Timothy's legacy would be used controversially by Conservatives to prove a point that Atheism would cause ignorance since Atheists believed in Zero Morals, but most of the roots of Chawosaurianization was actually Conservative, for example, Chawosauria opposed Equal Rights for Women, that's Conservative, Chawosauria opposed Immigration, that's Far-Right Conservatism. Most Atheists in the United States are Liberal and Progressive, most Atheists would criticize Timothy for his Anti-Immigration Statuses, some would criticize the author himself. Timothy did persecuted those Atheists who would not support Timothy's Anti-Religious Laws, Timothy did persecuted other Secular Chawosaurians such as Agnostic Chawosaurians and Humanist Chawosaurians, and some of those Secular people self identified themselves as Atheists. Legacy to Women Timothy was greatly Conservative against Women's Rights, when Timothy was a Christian himself, the 19th Amendment was passed in 1920, Timothy opposed it, saying it was a violation against God, Timothy had long opposed feminism and femininity. During Timothy's marriages, he kept his wives in line by using domestic violence, Timothy had beaten his wife, Elizabeth Mary Alexandria before many times, Timothy had Physical Authority over her and he was very brutal and violent to his former wives, he even send a death threat to one of them. Timothy had an extramarital affair with many women before.